Different Battles
by Becca-chan
Summary: Language again... and stuff... Another SeiferxSquall fic, this one doesn't really go with the first one I wrote, except, another POV.. ahhh! Anyhoo, Read and review please, I love my readers *dimple dimple*


Authors notes: Well, well, well, yes siree, Another Yaoi ficcy, heh. I think I'm getting better at writing Squall, what do you think? This is a bit out of character at times, well , I guess... but uh... *hits you with the fish* Read and review alrighty?  
  
Warnings : Violence (wee bit) angst (sorta) POV (again) Yaoi (yatta!) ...no Lemon though (*pouts*)  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Different battles  
  
Our blades meet, steel against steel. My breathing is uneven. Too long, we've been fighting all morning. Again he strikes, high this time. I barely have a chance to move my lionheart up to block. Seifer was winning, lately he was gaining more and more of and advantage. But it wasn't my fault, my mind was elsewhere.  
  
"Hey!" He smirks at me, a cool patinate Seifer Almasy smirk. "You're not looking too good puberty boy. Need a rest?"  
  
I glare at him. He wasn't going to let me surrender, no, never with us. Our gunblades meet once more, the clash of metal echo's in the empty training center. We both push back from each other roughly, my teeth clenched in pain. He rushed forward and I only have seconds to escape. Never with us. Whether it be a final battle or, like this, a friendly spar, Seifer Almasy would never let me give less than my best. And I always do... because I fear him Fear he will kill me.  
  
Id it wrong to fear the one you love?  
  
It can't be more wrong than loving him in the first place, he is my friend, my rival... my very heterosexual rival. But I can't help it, nobody that knows blames me. Hyne, just look at him.. he's beautiful, like a god... Tall, Piercing jade green eyes, Short honey-colored hair.. a scar mirroring my own.  
  
I wasn't paying attention. Sometimes it only takes a moment of distraction. Not sure how it happened, I look at the ground around me... I was on the ground?... Seifer had won.  
  
"Hey puberty boy!!.. What's up!?" He looked at me almost angry and his tone held annoyance. I know why. Seifer had won.. Seifer never wins. He never truly expects to. A snag in the routine.  
  
"...." My silence only adds to the mask I wear. My grey eyes going icy, I show no emotion to him, because I don't dare.  
  
"Squall?" His expression changes so quickly.. confusion... Strange, he had used my first name... Is something wrong?... Look... I...I'm sorry, y'know.. for pushing you on."  
  
You'd think the apology would throw me off. No, I've heard him apologize before, when he re-entered the garden. Of course I let him in again, He seemed so... so very sorry. I had held no grudges and re-emitted him promptly, giving him the same rank he held before. Strangely my friends accepted him with open arms, except Zell, who needed some time to adjust. But we were the 'orphanage gang" as Selphie so liked to call us. Hell, even if Seifer was the same asshole he had always been, he was one of us. Only Seifer had changed, he learned to control his temper... follow orders.... and to apologize.  
  
"Whoa, Squall, have you gone off to La, La land again?"  
  
Seifer's hand waved in front of me, I blink in shock then send him a scowl. Quickly I turn my back to that smug smirking face, always a smirk, never a smile.... not for me... but... maybe if I told him... NO! That's the stupidest thing I've ever thought up.. Hyne, I'm such a idiot... I can't tell him, that way he can't hate me for it.  
  
"SQUALL!" He was glaring, his voice had been dangerous. Suddenly I turn to face him, returning his cold stare.  
  
"What the fuck? Why are you acting like this?!... Hyne Squall, it was just ONE duel! Don't ne such a bitch about it!  
  
I feel my eyes narrow.  
  
"You're dismissed to quarter for that remark Almasy." I didn't mean to sound so could. But that is how I am, remember? Leonheartless....  
  
"What the fuck!!!?" He gaped at me, eyes wide. still he managed to look sexy.  
  
"I said dismissed cadet. " I repeated it, dismissing him to his room sternly. I have quite a demanding tone for a 19-year-old staring down a man with one year and about5 inches on him..  
  
"Forget you, ya emotional retard!!!!" He throws down his gunblade and storms out of the training center leaving me alone. It's almost amusing because I know he'll be in his quarters when I go give him his punishment later. Like I said earlier, Seifer had learned to follow orders.  
  
Even mine...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Son-of-a-bitch! I throw down my grey duster and take my anger out on the wall. Why'd he have to be such a prick?! I won once.. just ONCE! Why couldn't he have been,.. I don't know, nice or something? HAH! That'd be a laugh, Squall would probably have a stroke if he even cracked a smile. Yep, the Ice Queen. I just don't understand him,.. Hell nobody does.  
  
Sitting on me bed, I rest my head into my hands, sighing softly. His face was burned into my mind, Hyne, it has been since puberty. Laying back I begin to toss a ball up in the air and catch it.  
  
.....Dark brown hair, more rebellious than I've ever been.. feminine features on impossibly soft porcelain skin.. stormy grey eyes that turn icy blue when he gets really pissed, that's something I take pride in knowing.  
  
Shit... Why can't I stop thinking about him??  
  
"Squall..." I sigh in annoyance while tossing up the base ball.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Huh? OUCH!" Fucking baseball.....  
  
He raises an eyebrow to me as I sit up rubbing my head. Squall was leaning in my doorway, I never heard him come in. Just the way he stood there, I suddenly had an urge to jump him and fuck him whether he wanted it or not.... I wish someone would tell the little Seifer-devil on my should to shut-up.... He's giving me good Ideas...  
  
"Well that was certainty graceful." Squall moves across my room in a fluid motion, sitting in a chair facing me... wait.. did he just make a smart ass comment? Oh hell no... wait Seifer, he's the commander remember.. besides.. you don't want blood on the nice clean floors.  
  
"What do you want Leonheart?" I glare at him, If I can't hurt him, then I'm going to be just as much a prick as he is.  
  
"Do you know why I sent you to your quarters?" No emotion.. he was talking to me like I was a kid or something...  
  
"Sure, because you're an asshole of course. " I smirk at him crossing my arms smugly. He raises an eyebrow and crosses his arms as well, maybe in challenge.... We just sat staring at each other for the next few moments, silence huh? Well, just all the more reason for me to keep going. My eyes narrow while I continue smirking.  
  
"C'mon puberty-boy, y'know you're just pissy because I beat your faggot ass today...."  
  
Squall winces for some reason, I wish I knew what I said, I'd say it again... Ok, so I'll admit it, I'm a tiny bit bitter.. I can't love him so I'll hate him, and make it mutual..... Yeah, I'm a jerk, I know.  
  
"What? No come back? I expected more Leonheartless." I hate myself sometimes.  
  
"Fuck you Seifer." He narrows his now ice blue eyes, ok, I'm beginning to regret being an asshole. " I could expel you from the garden for those remarks." Yep, I'm really beginning to regret it.  
  
Time to stick my foot in my mouth.  
  
".....Look... uh...sorry..." What? I never said I was good at it.  
  
"No you're not.." He stood, his fists balled up. I thought for a moment he was going to hit me, but he just turned his back. I'm getting sick of him turning his back to me. " You're never sorry Seifer.. I've had more than enough of you!"  
  
"Enough of me?? Fuck I've had enough of YOU! You're such a fucking emotional retard Squall, people do have feelings, eve if you don't!" I grab his should and turn him around roughly, I planned on hitting him but....by now his eyes were full of tears.  
  
"Squall?..."  
  
"You think I don't have feelings Seifer!!" He pushed my hand off him while he looked like he was either going to break down or break me. " I have feelings! You have no idea! You have not one fucking idea!!" Shit, he was crying by now, my insides felt like they were being ripped apart seeing him like this... I did this...  
  
"Hyne Squall..." I reach out and wrap my arms around him tightly, though he fights it at first, soon Squall just sobs into my chest. I fell like the scum of the universe... How could I make him cry?  
  
" Shh...." I find myself comforting him taking in the sent of his hair. Squall always smelt good, especially his hair.. I loved the feeling of him pressed against me, clutching my shirt like he would fall if he let go. The truth is, the only reason I ever fought with him was so I 'd have an excuse to grope him. heh. I'm bad, I know, but he was a fine piece of ass. I didn't really plan on falling in love with him.  
  
"Seifer..." He whimpers into my chest, he had stopped crying for a while now. I look down as he looks up, our eyes meeting. I felt like shit for making him cry... Guilt sucks.  
  
"Yeah?" I smile at him, a real comforting smile. And to my utter shock and surprise, he smiles back, his eyes almost brighter . Squall threw his arms around me in another hug, his cheek pressed against my chest, still grinning like an idiot.  
  
"Aishiteru Seifer...." .....Whoa.....Back up...  
  
I push away and step back, more as an instinct. I could tell by the way his smile faded I looked more than shocked.  
  
"Y-you what??!" I practically yell my words... what!? How else should I act *you* tell me because I haven't a fucking clue! Sheesh, everyone's a critic....  
  
Squall looks down at his feet, his face turning at least ten shades of red.  
  
"I...I'm sorry.... I just.... I can't help it... and when you smiled..I,.. well I couldn't hold it in anymore... and..." He stopped there. His tone a whisper which I almost couldn't heard. That was not like him, hell, none of this was like him. I think that baseball knocked me out and this is all a nice little dream where Squall loves me... I'm going crazy aren't I?  
  
I snap out of it as I see Squall moving towards the door rather quickly. He probably thinks I'm disgusted by him. I'm not though.... I... er.. well I love him.  
  
"Squall!" He turns and looks at me, obviously trying not to cry again... a bit moody today I think.."Squall..I..uh...well...Aishiteru Squall.."  
  
And then we kissed. Like some stupid romance movie Selphie would drag us all to see, then spend making out with Irvine mind you... but yeah...... It's a happy ending.... About Fucking time too. 


End file.
